


Seeing is Believing

by Yiffandquiff (paradisobound)



Series: Bingo Fic Fest 2019 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan (kind of), Awkward Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisobound/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Dan would have never guessed that Phil being horny in a London hostel would unleash a new kink he didn’t fully realize he had.





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve already completed a BINGO on my first card so this is just for fun mostly but I’m still aiming to complete another BINGO on this card which is my second! Also...I don’t do dirty talk and find it mostly cringe so I apologize if this comes off bad lol 
> 
> Written for the @phandomficfests Bingo Fic Fest: Prompts Used Were- awkward sex, dirty talk, oral job
> 
> [View My Second BINGO Card](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bTdMY5-asS5uzTXE1p37rN483ao0lgNx/view?usp=sharing)

“Phil, we can’t.”

“They’re asleep. They’re never going to know.”

Dan turns his head to towards the other side of the hostel that he and Phil are sharing with an, actually really nice, young woman. It was a quick trip to London and they couldn’t afford to split the difference for a hotel so they opted for a cheap hostel instead, hoping by some form they wouldn’t be sharing the room with someone but they were.

“They’re definitely going to wake up.” Dan counters, grabbing at Phil’s wrist that was connected to the hand that was currently snaking its way inside of Dan’s pajama pants.

The bed was a bit too small, and the air in the room was a bit dusty and stale. So it wasn’t like the mood was heightened. It just so happened that, for whatever reasoning, Phil decided the best thing for them to do was to fuck with another person sleeping in the same room as them.

“No they’re not.” Phil laughed back. “They’re literally snoring right now.”

Dan tried to still his breathing to listen to the sounds around the room. Outside the window was the classics sounds of London, sirens and loud car honks every few seconds. Beside them was definitely snoring but that didn’t help to ease his worry about them waking up, in fact it made it a hit harder to adjust to this knowing someone was beside him.

“Phil...”

“If you really don’t feel comfortable doing anything, I’m not going to make you.” Phil says, moving his hand out of Dan’s pants and packing it onto his stomach, his warm palm soothing Dan’s knots.

“I know,” Dan says, biting his lip. “I just don’t want them to wake up.”

Phil turned his head towards the black room and narrowed his eyes a bit before turning his attention back to Dan. “They’ve got their back turned towards us.”

“Are you sure!”

“I can see the back of their hoodie so yes.”

Dan feels a bit of the tension leave his stomach and he lets out a small breath before placing his hand on top of Phil’s and lowering it back to the front of his pants where he was beginning to feel the blood rush south.

As Phil smiled and leaned down, he connected their lips together and Dan let out a breathy sigh as his brain melted and clouded over like it always does whenever Phil kisses him.

Phil reaches inside of his pants and below his boxers to take him in his hand and Dan moans lowly into Phil’s mouth. Phil swallows it down and then pulls back to shush Dan with a chuckle as he continues to stroke him up and down, the fluidity if his movements getting faster the harder Dan gets.

Phil’s starting to stroke with a bit more vigor when the bed creaks next to them and Phil’s hand shoots our of Dan’s boxers like he’s been scolded. Dan holds his breath as he waits to see if the girl is going to say anything to them. He turns his head and sees that she’s turned to them now, but her eyes are still closed.

He feels like he can’t do this anymore and he looks up at Phil with a sympathetic glance as Phil just shrugs and falls besides Dan, no longer sitting between his legs. Dan turns to Phil so they’re both on their sides and ignores the throbbing between his legs as his cock rubs against the fabric of his underwear in the most delicious way now that he’s worked up.

“I can still get you off?” Phil whispers, reaching between them where the girl definitely wouldn’t be able to see now besides just the jerking motion of Phil’s shoulder.

Dan bites his lip hard and turns to try and hear snores, which he does, before he turns back to Phil and nods quickly.

“Be quick.”

And Phil does try to be quick, but his hand gets stopped in the barely there give of Dan’s boxers and the awkward arm placement makes it for Phil’s hand to begin to cramp and suddenly, it’s just not going well. Phil’s arm is cramping up, Dan’s not enjoying it anymore, and the awkwardness of their situation is weighing heavy on Dan’s mind.

He shoots Phil a knowing glance and Phil just signs and nods as he pulls his hand out again and rests it on Dan’s side.

“Another time.” Dan whispers, leaning forward to kiss Phil.

Phil kisses back and nods.

***

Turns out another time is a few days later when they’re back in the Manchester apartment. It’s a lazy night on their sofa watching anime when Phil reaches over and begins to smooth his hand along Dan’s thigh. Dan let’s him for a while, but then Phil’s hand reaches higher and Dan turns his head to the male sitting beside him.

“What are you doing?”

“I want to get you off.” Phil huffs. “We never did do anything after London.”

Dan let’s out a snort. The London hostel...God, Dan wanted to desperately forget about that. After they had both went to bed and everything seemed alright, they were woken up by a fire alarm going off at 4am due to the kitchens toaster smoking a bit.

When they came back into the room after standing on the slightly bitter cold London street, the girl who was rooming with them blushed and asked if they wanted her to give them some privacy. Dan had been mortified and he wanted to ask her if she had seen them but instead he just blushed and shook his head and vowed to never do something so stupid again.

“Who says who should do it now?” Dan asks.

Phil pouts, a genuine bottom lip out pout, and Dan laughs so hard he snorts as he grabs Phil’s hand and places it on his budding erection.

“Fine. You can get me off.”

“Hard already?” Phil asked, slipping off from the couch and gathering himself between Dan’s legs. “Someone thinking about London?”

“Phil, that was mortifying!”

Phil shook his head and reached up, grabbing at the waistband of Dan’s pants to pull them down. Dan life’s his hips up to help as Phil yanks and they come off down to his calves.

“Hm...but wouldn’t that have been so amazing though? Knowing someone as watching you get off?” Phil asks, tutting his tongue along the roof of his mouth. “I bet she would have enjoyed the show. Wanted to join in maybe?”

Dan’s dick twitched at the thought of someone watching him get off. He never thought it was a thing that would do anything to him. He knew from various Skype calls with Phil that he enjoyed knowing someone was watching him get off.

Phil licks a stripe up the side of Dan’s cock and takes the head in his mouth, sucking lightly before pulling off and repeating the lick up the side. “Do you like knowing someone is watching you get off?”

Dan let’s out a loud moan and reaches between his legs as he grasps Phil’s long hair in his hands and tugs. Phil groans in response and goes back to sucking him. He takes Dan further down and Dan loses the battle with his hips to stay put as his hips canter up and Phil pulls off just enough to avoid hitting his gag reflex.

“Tell me, Dan. Are you getting off on the idea of someone watching you?” Phil asks, stroking Dan’s cock with a new fluidity as the velvet skin became slicker. “Maybe we should go back to the hostel and fuck with the people next to us watching. Maybe they’ll even enjoy the show just as much as you’re getting off?”

Dan’s mouth falls opens in a silent moan as his hips stutter one last time and he finishes with Phil stroking him off. He lets himself collect his breath as he looks down at Phil, who is smiling like he’s really proud with himself right now.

“Wow.”

“I know.”

“Gonna be honest,” Dan says, his voice out of breath. “Didn’t think that voyeurism was a kink of mine.”

Phil laughs and sits back in his heels and Dan looks between them to realize Phil’s hand is moving fast inside the confines of his own pajamas.

“Come here.”

Phil gets up and sits on the couch beside Dan as Dan bends over and lowers the waistband enough for Phil’s cock to pop out and smack wetly against his stomach. He takes the deliciously red head into his mouth and sucks, hollowing his cheeks as he strokes the rest of Phil that he couldn’t quite get down yet.

Phil finishes fast and Dan swallows it down, pulling away just as he winces from the bitter taste. Phil was lucky that Dan loved him because Dan thinks the taste of cum is the most horrific thing in the world but he’ll gladly swallow for Phil because he knows Phil likes to watch him do it.

They both tuck themselves back in, the anime playing unwatched in the background.

“Maybe this is something we can play around with?” Phil asks.

“What?”

“You know, you liking being watched.”

Dan let’s out a laugh. “Just because I like being watched by you doesn’t mean I want a stranger to watch me cum my brains out.” He leans over and pecks a quick kiss on Phil’s cheek. “There are certain things left just for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please leave some kudos and a comment and drop me a message on my Tumblr @yiffandquiff!


End file.
